


Crossover Crack

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Junjou Romantica, Shall We Date?: Love Tangle
Genre: Angst, Art School, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Naoki x Nowaki, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: It's not actually crack, just the most random crossover pairings that I somehow come up with~ ^-^'It started with Naoki x Nowaki, and the others just happened after that. (And yes, there will be others.)





	1. Naoki x Nowaki

After a sixteen-hour shift at the Kyo City General Hospital, resident doctor Nowaki Kusama was just about ready to collapse. He was barely supporting his own weight as he stumbled out of the front doors, eyes half open but unfocused.

"Dr. Kusama-sama, your ride is just over here," a burly be-suited man said to him deferentially as he left the side of the parked limousine to step up to Nowaki and offer an arm for support.

"Arigato," Nowaki murmured, closing his eyes as he was guided to and into the limo. The door closed, he buckled his seatbelt, and the mafia member sitting across from him did the same. He felt like he'd only closed his eyes for a mere moment when his arm was being shaken and his name was being called. He was too tired to awaken properly, so he soon felt thick arms lifting him out of the limo and carrying him inside what he knew to be his new home.

The next moment that Nowaki was truly lucid was when he felt familiar, gentle hands easing his shirt off and replacing it with a light tank top for summer sleeping. He lay back—collapsed, really—and let his lover pull his pants off too. Soft lips pressed against his temple as warm hands braced against his chest, then the warm body moved to rest at his side. He forced his eyes open a little so he could smile at the young yakuza clan leader.

"Naoki-kun," Nowaki murmured fondly, the younger man smiling up at him sweetly.

"You are going to sleep for as long as you need to, Nowaki-san." Naoki Hozumi kissed his cheek again and caressed his cheek. "You have the day off tomorrow, so just rest for now. We have all the time we need."

After losing Hiro-san's love, Nowaki had sunk into despair. Determined that he would never recover from his broken-heart, he'd started to become careless with himself, putting himself in risky places in the dead of night, not caring if he got hurt or not. That was how he'd encountered the yakuza of Kyo City—and how he'd found his new lover.

They were both fully aware of how tenuous their bond was, how this relationship stood on incredibly unsteady ground. If Nowaki decided against specializing in pediatrics, it may someday be the case that Nowaki would be treating someone that one of Naoki's yakuza brothers had hospitalized. The irony of it wasn't lost on either of them, but so long as Noaki's mother ran the clan for now, they could ignore any weight on their consciences or any inklings of guilt.


	2. Starving Artist (Yukina Kou x Bakura Ryou~kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou Bakura and Kou Yukina attend the same college as art majors, even sharing a class. One has unrequited feelings for the other, feelings that could never be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a longer story, but I didn't have it in me to follow through, so I decided to leave it as a one-shot.

Ryou's hand shook as he mixed the paint on his palette, trying to find the right blend to make the right shade of dark blue he needed for his piece. He hadn't eaten in a couple days, so he knew  _why_  his hand shook,  _why_  he felt light-headed,  _why_  his stomach felt like an empty tube of toothpaste that couldn't possibly have another scrap of substance forced out of it.

He also knew that there was no way to change the unending misery his life had become.

Every day he came into the art studio to paint—as was expected of an art major—and every day Yukina Kou was there, with his handsome face and kind features and warm personality. Ryou had fallen in love the first day he met him, but convinced that there was no way Yukina would ever love another man, he'd kept his feelings to himself.

Then the day came when Yukina himself fell in love—with someone else.

Another man.

Ryou still couldn't forgive himself for not even trying to win Yukina's love, and he still punished himself for his cowardice.

Yukina thought that the faint scars inside the Brit's wrists were an indication that self-harm was only a problem in Ryou's past, but it was very much a part of his present as well. Ryou simply cut somewhere more discrete now.

A warm, kind voice sounded from the doorway to the art studio, and Ryou closed his eyes, wincing with heartache.

"Hey guys~!" Yukina Kou called as he entered the studio in his paint-splattered jumpsuit that protected his real clothes. Even with his hair mussed and his clothes a mess, he still looked and sounded like a sparkling prince. Ryou dared to sneak a small glance at him, but only a brief one. Looking at Yukina was like looking at the sun: he was too bright for Ryou's eyes to bear.

The other students in the room greeted Yukina amiably as their classmate set up his easel near Ryou's. They struck up a friendly conversation while Ryou stayed focused on his oil piece—oils were his weakness, but it was required for this particular project—and when he next turned to his work-bench, there was a bottle of honey green tea next to his brushes. Yukina caught Ryou's gaze as he was unpacking his own paints, and smiled. Ryou felt his heart start beating faster as he returned with the most grateful smile he could muster.

That was one of Yukina's habits now that they were friends.

Ryou didn't know  _why_  Yukina had started buying drinks for him, but it was something he appreciated. Ryou relied mostly on fluids to get the few calories that he  _did_  consume each day, but he was horribly picky about what he ate and drank, so it had taken Yukina several tries to get it right. Now he knew that Ryou favored green tea that was just a  _tad_  sweet, but not too much. He also knew that trying to add a snack with the drink did not make Ryou consume the snack too. Trying to figure out his preferences was, to Yukina, an experience akin to endearing yourself to a feral cat.

* * *

Kisa narrowed his eyes as he skimmed the contents of the cheap, 40-page, palm-sized notebook.

 _Ryou Bakura Facts:  
_ _1) Very self-conscious  
_ _2) Quiet, but he'll answer questions if you ask_ _[N/B_ _Won't talk about family]  
_ _3) Sensitive to criticism  
_ _4) Art major, favors painting and sculpture  
_ _5) Used to cut (high school?)  
_ _6) Skittish_  
7) If you smile at him, he'll (usually) smile back  
8) Hometown = Domino City (where?)

"I wanted to try a new dish tonight, Kisa-san," Yukina called from the kitchen, but Kisa was too focused on the notepad to realize he was being spoken to. "My friend from uni taught me a dak galbi recipe. It's kinda spicy, though. Are you alright with that?"

When Yukina received no response, he started walking from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"Kisa-san?" he called again, and this time, his boyfriend heard him. It was too late, though. By the time Kisa realized Yukina was coming, Yukina was already at the doorway, catching Kisa red-handed with his notepad. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Kisa answered hastily as he shoved the notepad back into Yukina's messenger bag, but he was much too obvious about it. Yukina smiled gently at Kisa's fiercely blushing face and approached him, kneeling down on the floor to join a flustered Kisa and pull the notebook back out. When he looked at it, he was a little surprised.

"What were you doing with  _this_?" the tall college student asked curiously.

"It fell out when I was moving your bag so I could change the sheets," Kisa explained, eyes averted. "It fell open."

"Kisa, look at me."

Kisa couldn't resist the magnetic pull of Yukina's voice when he became serious, so the petite manga editor turned his head to face Yukina fully.

"Kisa, before you go and start getting crazy ideas, let me explain this to you." Yukina took both of Kisa's hands in his own, holding them against his chest so Kisa could feel his heart pounding. "I love you more than I thought it was capable to love someone." Kisa's cheeks turned crimson, but Yukina kept going. "Bakura-kun is a friend of mine at school. He's an art major too, but he's... troubled. He's just a friend who needs help, and I try to do what I can, even though the only place I ever see him is in the art building." He spoke so earnestly, straight from the heart, that it took Kisa's breath away.

"You don't have to be so dramatic," the dark-haired male muttered to hide his bashfulness. "I trust you."

Yukina beamed at that statement, then leaned in to peck Kisa's cheek.

Shouta cleared his throat and observed, "I don't really know much about your school friends. Tell me about him."

"Oh, Bakura-kun's the saddest person you've ever  _seen_ ," Yukina sighed, starting to look a little sad himself.

"What do you mean?"

"He just never smiles," Yukina explained as he put his arms around Kisa and leaned back against the side of the bed, pulling Kisa close so that his back was now resting against Yukina's chest. "A smile for him is like one of your frowns, and he never talks in class. When I talk to him, he'll reply, but he's so quiet, it's hard to hear him if I'm not standing close enough. I never see him around in the dining hall, and I think he lives on the edge of campus in an apartment—he's mentioned a roommate a few times, but never by name. He's an insomniac, a master of watercolors, and..." His voice trailed off as he sank into thought, and he didn't start talking again until Kisa elbowed him in the side. "He's... unsettled."

"How so?"

"He's easily startled, he's shy, he has no self confidence, he's depressed, he's anxious." Thinking about it all made Yukina feel discouraged. "I try to help him in the little ways that I can, but he won't come to lunch with the rest of us when we invite him, or even just me when I ask. Sometimes he spends the night on the floor of the painting studio, and I can't help but wonder if he really just did it to finish a project, or if he's... afraid of someone."

Kisa tipped his head back to look into Yukina's eyes, amazed as ever by Yukina's capacity to care for other people. He truly was a prince among men. Yukina looked back down at Kisa and blushed, feeling a little self-conscious himself now.

"Like I said, you're the only one that I love, Kisa-san. I'm just trying to help Bakura-kun like any good friend should."

"I didn't say anything." Kisa turned up his nose in a small gesture of pride, but his stern expression was broken when Yukina started to tickle him.


End file.
